


Pumpkin Carving

by moonlittides



Series: Jonsa Halloweek Event [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: With Halloween just around the corner Jon and Sansa invite the family round to celebrate. But Jon and Sansa have a secret they want to share and it gives Sansa the perfect opportunity to put her pumpkin carving skills to the test.





	Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the third day of jonxsansafanficiton's Jonsa Halloween Event "All Hallow's Week" based on the prompt "pumpkins."

“Will you stop messing with your hair? It looks fine.” 

Jon has been sat at the dressing table for almost half an hour prodding and poking his hair, running his fingers through it and adding various serums to it. 

Sansa goes to the wardrobe and Jon slides on over to her winding his hands around her waist and embracing her from behind. 

“My hair looks fine, eh? Is that the best I get? Fine? I think I’d prefer sexy,” he teases pressing his face into the crook of her neck and kissing her lightly. 

His breath against her skin tickles and she let’s out a small breathy laugh. “You’re always sexy to me, you know that.” 

“Oh, is that right?” 

Sansa turns around and wraps her arms around her neck leaning into him, her dazzling blue eyes fixed on his. With smiles on their faces they kiss, their lips melding together firmly and passionately. He runs his hands down her back and moans. 

“Mmm, how much time do we have?” he asks.

“Not enough,” Sansa replies pushing him away lightly. 

“I beg to differ,” he says pulling her back into him and kissing her more ferociously this time. 

Despite her verbal protests that they don’t have time and need to finish getting ready, Sansa continues to kiss him fervently clearly as filled with desire as Jon is. 

Just as the kiss deepens and their tongues begin to explore each other’s mouths, they’re interrupted by the dinging of the doorbell. 

Sansa ends the kiss abruptly and Jon groans in frustration and disappointment. 

“I told you there wasn’t time,” she says. “Jon, go and let them in. I need to get changed.” 

Jon does as she asks and breezes downstairs to answer the door. Before he’s even had time to react Arya has pushed her way through and has thrown herself into Jon’s arms. 

“Whoa, hey!” he exclaims catching her just in time. 

“Is there food in the kitchen? I’m hungry.” 

“Arya, manners,” Catelyn scalds. 

“Mum, I’m 17 now I don’t need you to tell me how to behave.” 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Jon teases before ruffling her hair and sending her off into the kitchen. 

“Everyone come in,” Jon says stepping aside and allowing the rest of Sansa’s family in. 

Her father, Ned gives him a firm handshake on the way in, her mother, Catelyn a brief kiss on the cheek and her two younger teenage brothers manage a fist bump. 

“Where’s Robb?” Jon asks. 

“He’s running late,” Catelyn replies. “You know Robb. He’s out on that motorbike all of the hours that god sends.” 

Jon nods and smiles fondly. Of all Sansa’s relatives, Jon has bonded most with her older brother Robb, who being a similar age to him has come to be one of his closest friends. 

“Where’s Sansa?” Ned asks. 

Before Jon can answer, Sansa comes floating down the stairs announcing her presence. 

Although he looks upon her every day, Jon never seems to get used to how beautiful she is. She still steals his breath, makes his heart stop and leaves him in awe. 

She’s only wearing jeans and a baggy winter jumper, her red hair in a high pony tail on her head but to Jon she is a vision of beauty no matter what she’s wearing or how she looks. And though she was sick most of this morning, she’s positively glowing. 

As they all settle into conversation, Arya emerges with a handful of toffees and starts doling them out to everyone, whilst Jon and Sansa go to the kitchen to make drinks for everyone.

When they’re out of ear shot, Jon places his hand on Sansa’s shoulder and rubs it comfortingly. “How are you feeling?” 

“Mm, better. Think I’m over the worst of it.”

“Are you sure you want to tell them today?” Jon asks. 

Sansa nods. “It would be a waste of pumpkin not to now.” 

They chuckle and kiss before returning back to the living room with a tray of drinks. 

“Here you go,” Sansa says placing the tray on the coffee table. 

“So what’s this all about? You dragging us all up here.” Arya asks straight to the point. 

“What, a girl can’t invite her family round without there being some ulterior motive?” Sansa responds. 

“No,” Arya says. 

Sansa rolls her eyes and her parents laugh. 

“But really what is this in aid of?” Ned asks. 

“We thought it was time to break tradition. We usually come to yours, but Jon and I wanted to have everyone here, since it’s our first Halloween in the house,” Sansa explains.

“Well, I like the scary decorations,” Rickon says pointing towards the window that Sansa and Jon spent the weekend decorating with various lights, trimmings and pumpkins they purchased from Poundland. “Better than what mum and dad do.” 

“Hey, lad, we’ll have none of that cheek from you,” Ned says and everyone laughs in amusement.”

“We just wanted to get spooky,” Jon says before nudging Bran and yelling, “Boo!” 

Bran jumps out of his skin and then says, “Har-har, very funny.” 

“Sorry, mate,” Jon winks, patting Bran’s back. “But it’s Halloween, I had to give you one good scare.” 

“I saw all the pumpkins on the porch as we came in. They were beautifully carved,” Catelyn says. “Did you do them yourself?” 

Sansa nods. “I was watching this crafts show and it did a bit on pumpkin carving. Thought I’d give it a try.” 

“You always were artstic, even as a girl. Isn’t that right, Ned?” 

“Aye,” Ned replies, a fond and proud smile on his face.

“Did Robb mention what time he’d be coming?”

As though he has read her mind, the doorbell rings and Sansa answers the door to see her big brother. He takes her in his tight embrace and kisses her cheek. 

“Fashionably late, as always,” she says. 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” he retorts poking her in the ribs. 

They both laugh. 

“They all here?” Robb asks. 

“Yeah, come through.” 

Robb follows Sansa into the living room and exchanges greetings with everyone. 

Sansa takes a deep breathe and meets Jon’s gaze, her stomach suddenly bubbling with nerves. 

“Want a beer, mate?” Jon asks Robb. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Robb replies. 

Jon slips off into the kitchen and Sansa continues conversation with Catelyn, sharing other useful tips she saw on the crafts show. It’s only a couple of minutes until Jon returns with a beer and gives Sansa a nod. 

She takes a deep breath. “Okay, so now Robb’s here there’s something we want to say.” 

All at once silence falls across the room and all eyes are on her. 

“So, you know when I said that we had no ulterior motive for wanting you all to come here tonight? That’s not strictly true.” 

Catelyn and Ned exchange anxious glances and Sansa’s siblings frown in confusion. 

”Hah! I knew it,” Arya says. 

”Arya,” Catelyn scalds and Arya rolls her eyes. 

“We have something to tell you.”

“All of you go into the kitchen,” Jon says. 

“The kitchen? Why?” Arya questions. 

“I carved another pumpkin. A special one. It has a message on it,” Sansa says, trying to keep the smile from her face. 

Robb is the first to get up, closely followed by Catelyn and Ned and the others. 

Sansa hangs back in the living room with Jon and the first sound they hear is a squeal from Catelyn closely followed by booming chuckles from Ned and Robb. 

They all return from the kitchen, beaming smiles on their faces and Ned says, “Is it true?” 

Standing side by side, their hands clasped together, Sansa and Jon nod.

“16 weeks,” Sansa says placing her free hand on her belly. 

Catelyn wells up and marches forward pulling Sansa into her embrace. “Oh, love!” she exclaims. “I am so pleased.” 

Ned is not far behind Catelyn and plants a lingering kiss on Sansa’s head, beaming with pride. 

“That’s why you were sick all over my shoes when we were out the other day,” Arya says putting the pieces together. 

They all laugh. 

“Yeah, morning sickness. Sorry, about that.” 

Arya beams at her sister and hugs her, Robb shakes Jon’s hand and pats his back in a manly embrace and even Bran and Rickon, though they are young, are excitable and throw themselves on Jon and Sansa in celebration.

They’re all so eager to show their elation and too impatient to wait for their turn to hug Sansa and Jon, that the entire family end up a tangle of limbs. 

“Sick pumpkin skills, by the way, Sans. You should think about entering some pumpkin of the year competition.” 

Though Robb says it with a completely straight face, everyone bursts out laughing. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that Robb,” Sansa says. 

Jon pulls her into him and kisses her tenderly, then stares at her lovingly. Though the eyes of her entire family are on them, in that moment there’s only the three people that exist in their world - Jon, Sansa and their child.


End file.
